fmlfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob McKee
Biography Rob McKee (born April 27th, 1902) is the father of Jet Smith and the founder of the Underworld Academy. Background Rob McKee grew up with a physically abusive father while his mother was in denial of the domestic abuse. Rob went to a private high school on a football scholarship and met his friends Daryl Nightfall and Emerald Blackwood. He also meets his first love, Rose Shepherd, a girl who develops a crush on Rob. She is considered odd and is usually seen reserved in the school garden. He soon discovers that Rose has the power of healing after he witnesses her saving the animal and plants outside. Neither of them confess their feelings about each other and at prom, Rob and Rose go as friends. Suddenly, a fire erupts (because of Daryl's power becoming out of control due to the rage of the rape of Emerald) and Rose runs outside to get away. At that moment, Rose is hit by John Hutcherson's car as he drives away from Daryl in fear. Rob holds Rose in his arms as he watches her die and they confess to each other before she dies. Rob, emotionally traumatized, secludes himself from everyone except Daryl. He becomes cold and serious, seeing the world as ruthless. A month later, he witnesses his father trying to kill his mother and kills his father. Rob and his mother run away and head to New York. After a year, Rob meets up with Daryl who proposes a plan to start a company. Rob and Daryl team up and rob a bank in order to gain funds for their business. Rob decides to use his half of the funds to go to school and become a doctor. During college, he meets Fiona, an energetic and dark girl who loves watching the open surgeries. They become friends and Fiona develops a crush on Rob. Rob, still afraid of letting others into his life, ignores their obvious feelings for each other. Although, even after college, they both secretly stalk each other. When Daryl discovers the underworld and is interested in developing an army to take over the world, Rob wonders if it is possible to surgically insert Underworld creature DNA in a human to create an underworld creature. Rob conducts a series of experiments on humans, killing many in the process. Years later, Rob meets Jacqueline Smith, a temperamental club singer. who goes by Jacky. He develops a crush on her but she continually rejects his advances. Then, Rob hears Jacky's screams due to his enhanced werewolf hearing and rescues her from being robbed and killed. After this, Rob and Jacky start dating and later get engaged. One day, Jacky comes by where Rob works and sees the experiments he is conducting. Horrified, Jacky runs away and tells Rob to stay away from her. Jacky doesn't tell him that she's pregnant, for fear he will come and try to find his son. Rob, obsessed with his work, continues and believes he does not deserve love as it always ends in disaster. Years go by and Daryl, wanting to kill off his competition, tells Emerald to murder the Evan's family. Rob, discovers the son, Peter Evans survived the attack and saves him out of pity. Peter, young and innocent, sees Rob as his savior and becomes attached to him. Rob hides Peter in his house and they develop a father-son bond. Peter, wanting to help Rob with his experiments, allows Rob to surgically make him into a vampire. Rob, hesitant at first, does. A change comes over Peter as he becomes more reserved and pessimistic unlike his usual happy-go-lucky self. Rob, ashamed of himself and not wanting Daryl to discover Peter's the long lost son of the Evans, erases Peter's memory, leaving only the memory of him escaping the fire. A year later, Rob and Daryl meet Mist, an Underworld princess whose family was killed and escaped into the human realm. Rob develops feelings for Mist and they make a plan to run away and get married. Daryl discovers their plans and sends Mist to live and watch over his son, who goes by the name Blood Nightfall. Rob, convinced Daryl being the reason for his ruined life, becomes resentful of him and hatches up his own plans to kill Daryl himself.